Beauty and the Sloth
Rat Terrier Fan's Movies-Spoofs of “Beauty and the Beast”. Coming to Youtube on April 15th 2021 Cast * Belle - Fox (Skunk Fu!) * Beast - Snook (It's a Big Big World) * Prince Adam - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) * Gaston - Professor Pester (Viva Piñata) * Lumerie - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Cogsworth - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) and Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Mrs. Potts - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Chip - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Fifi - Oona (Puffin Rock) * Sultan - Lilly (Alpha and Omega) * Wardrobe - Moxy (UglyDolls) * Stove - Microsoft Sam (Davemadson) * Lefou - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Maurice - Robin Hood * Philippe - Burdette (It's A Big Big World) * The Bimbettes - Abby Hatcher, Nella the Princess Knight and Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) * Monsieur D'Arque - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) * Wolves - Dragon Dogs (Littlest Pet Shop OC) * Human Lumerie - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) * Human Cogsworth - Spencer and Freddie (ICarly) * Human Mrs. Potts - Becky (Full House) * Human Chip - Michelle (Full House) * Human Fifi - Sage (Star Darlings) * Dog Sultan - Bella (A Dogs Way Home) * Peddler Woman - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Enchantress - Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, Goo, Morph and Chas (Gumby and The Amazing Adventures of Morph) * Two Guys With Lefou - The Blockheads (Gumby) * Man Tearing Out Fifi's Feathers - Dark Truder (The Zula Patrol) * Baker - Panda (Skunk Fu!) * Bookseller - Zazu (The Lion King 1994) * Snobby Women - Bonnie Blueberry and Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) * Lady With Baby - Liv (Liv and Maddie) * Bald Lady in Hat Store - Ms. Duck (Skunk Fu!) * Angry Mob - Professor Pester's Minions (Viva Piñata) * Gaston's Horse - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes * Beauty and the Sloth Part 1 - Prologue * Beauty and the Sloth Part 2 - Fox * Beauty and the Sloth Part 3 - Fox Meets Professor Pester and Rothbart * Beauty and the Sloth Part 4 - Robin's Machine * Beauty and the Sloth Part 5 - Robin Got Lost/The Dragon Dogs * Beauty and the Sloth Part 6 - The Mysterious Castle * Beauty and the Sloth Part 7 - Professor Pestoer Tries To Marry Fox/Fox (Reprise) * Beauty and the Sloth Part 8 - Fox Comes To The Castle/Fox’s Choice * Beauty and the Sloth Part 9 - A New Home * Beauty and the Sloth Part 10 - Professor Pester * Beauty and the Sloth Part 11 - Fox Meets Ruby,Cera and Moxy * Beauty and the Sloth Part 12 - Fox Is Being Difficult * Beauty and the Sloth Part 13 - Fox Meets Puffin , Petrie and Batty * Beauty and the Sloth Part 14 - Be Our Guest * Beauty and the Sloth Part 15 - Tour Of The Castle/Fox Finds The Rose Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Cast Videos List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoof